El príncipe y la plebeya
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Ambientado en la 2da temporada./ Hay muchas cosas que son imposibles de evitar. Como enamorarse. Simplemente sucede, sin reglas, sólo sucede. Pero la realidad es complicada, y para una sirvienta y un príncipe el futuro no es prometedor. Porque su amor no puede ser, porque va contra toda regla estipulada, porque a veces se cansa de esperar...


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, hace demasiado tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Merlín pero no había tenido tiempo y eso... ¡Pero al fin estoy aquí!**

**Me alegra tanto que mi primer fic sea sobre Gwen y Arturo, simplemente los adoro.**

**DISCLAIMER: "Merlín" y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

Guinevere no cree en los cuentos de hadas, sobretodo en la fantasía que su mente crea durante las noches. Porque sabe exactamente cuál es su lugar en el castillo de Camelot y entiende perfectamente que nada cambiará para alguien como ella.

Sin embargo, sus barreras de la realidad que se obliga a mantener presente en ella, se derrumban cuando Arturo Pendragón entra en escena.

Y no sólo es su porte aristócrata, su caminar dominante o el respetado título de príncipe del reino. Esas cosas nunca le han importado a ella, porque Gwen ve más allá de lo que la gente. Siempre lo hizo, no hay día en que no se levante con la esperanza de que Camelot brillará en el momento que Arturo ocupe el trono. Y por eso sigue de pie, por él.

Siempre lo ha admirado, ve el hombre amable, bondadoso y justo que Arturo es. Lo sabe y se siente alegre por eso, porque él es la esperanza.

Y hasta ese momento en su vida, Arturo sólo era eso para Guinevere. Un hombre admirable. La esperanza de Camelot.

Es cuando volvemos al principio. La sierva de Lady Morgana es realista, nunca ha anhelado algo más allá de lo que se merece una sirvienta como ella. Aún en los momentos en que su padre solía ("solía", duele pensar que su querido padre ya no está con ella) decirle que parecía una princesa y que tenía la belleza digna de pertenecer a la realeza. Pero Gwen sonríe con modestia y niega esas palabras. Porque sabe cuál es su lugar.

Es una sirvienta, y nadie cambiará eso.

Ni siquiera el Príncipe Arturo frente a ella, inclinándose inesperadamente para besarla.

Guinevere nunca lo había visto (pero lo sabía). Arturo es un hombre humilde, siempre piensa en los demás antes que él, es valiente y misericordioso. Y Gwen se maldice mentalmente cada noche los días que el Príncipe de Camelot vivió en su casa, detesta esos días porque fueron estupendos (excepto las noches, no era lindo dormir en el suelo) quisiera olvidarlos pero no puede. No maldice esos días, los adora más que otros, aunque desea no hacerlo. Desea no haberse enamorado de Arturo, el futuro Rey.

Es ahí, en ese preciso momento, cuando decide regalarle su pañuelo y sus labios se unen en un delicado beso, cuando las ideas realistas de la sierva se esfuman como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Y comienza a soñar.

Sueña que él la ama con la intensidad que ella a él. Sueña que no hay impedimentos, que en realidad es una princesa y puede estar con Arturo en un futuro. Sueña, pero todo se queda ahí, en sueños.

No es de la realeza, no es una Lady y no puede estar con él.

Todo ese asunto con la perfecta y hermosa Lady Vivian le obliga a regresar a la realidad.

Entra con cansancio (tristeza, pero ella sonríe y nunca admite que será eso), ve la rosa roja sobre su mesa y sonríe un poco.

—Creí que esta vez tenía que hacerlo en persona. —la voz de Arturo le sorprende y se da media vuelta. Él está ahí. Tan malditamente perfecto.

Ella musita un pequeño "Gracias" y se queda en silencio. Sabe qué decir, pero no quiere hacerlo.

—Quería que supieras que… mis sentimientos, por Lady Vivian, eran completamente falsos. —Y Gwen lo sabe, sabe que no eran verdaderos porque Merlín se lo ha advertido, pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse como lo hace en ese instante. Arturo la mira fijamente, con sinceridad, esa mirada que le hace sentir pequeña y débil. —…No amaría a otra. —De nuevo, él dice la verdad, ella lo conoce como a nadie y sabe que no miente.

Y la realidad la abofetea de nuevo.

—Pero lo harás. —Dice firmemente. —Algún día llegará tu princesa. —continúa, sin retirar su mirada de él. —Serás Rey de Camelot, Arturo… y yo no puedo ser tu Reina.

—Guinevere…

—Hasta entonces…—Gwen no lo deja terminar. No retira su mirada y se inclina ante él, como lo ha hecho varios años. —Mi Lord.

Y él se va, porque Arturo también es realista. Sabe lo qué es y que todo Camelot en algún momento descansará sobre sus hombros. Cuando llegue el día en que se convierta en Rey, tal vez todo sea diferente.

Mientras tanto, ambos siguen soñando.

Sólo hasta ese momento, seguirán siendo prohibidos. Seguirán siendo el príncipe y la plebeya.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... **

**Cualquier crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
